This grant supports core facilities in a Center for Research on the Visual System. The ten professional participants in this Center are carrying out research in the areas of Neurotransmitters, biochemistry of proteins, enzymes, vitamin A and lipids, photochemistry, photobiology, embryology, anatomy and ultrastructure, membrane functions, amblyopia, visual deprivation, recurrent herpes infection of the eye and fungal endophthalmitis.